The Runaway
by TheProject
Summary: Cat runs away from home and no one knows where she could possibly be. Except for Jade. Most likely will be a one-shot, T for mild, mild, MILD cursing. Pretty much as mild as you can get. Fluff


**AN: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. Enjoy**

Jade was awoken rather rudely, she noticed, as she was struggling to untangle herself from her dark sheets to go and answer the thunderous knocking emitting from her front door. "Hold on a minute!" she growled, throwing on a long, black tee-shirt.

When Jade had finally answered the knocking, she wondered who was looking worse—Cat's parents, or her. Cat's mother's hair was normally golden and shining, cascading into long waves. But now her hair looked simply blonde, pulled into a messy bun with hair flying out everywhere. Cat's father always looked put together well, always dressed in a suit, hair always slicked back with the most expensive of gels. Now his hair was shaggy and graying, which seemed to perfectly match his black, worn sweater.

"Good morning Jade. We're sorry to have woken you up so early," Cat's father began, a quiver escaping his voice only once. "We were wondering if you have seen or heard from Cat at all..." Cat's mother wrung her hands, stealing glances behind Jade and into her house.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall the last time she had seen the red-haired girl. "The last time I heard from her was yesterday at school. I'm sorry."

Cat's father nodded, said his thanks, and began to turn around, wrapping an arm around his wife's back.

"Wait," Jade said, sighing a bit. "Is something wrong?"

Cat's mother turned around, eyes rimmed red. "Well," she glanced at her husband nervously. "Cat ran away last night...we've checked everywhere Cat would've gone…school, the toy shop, and her friends' houses. But no one had even heard a word from her. We're becoming very worried."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Cat's father stepped in. "I simply advise you leave this to the adults who know Cat best. Thank you, though." The couple proceeded to walk to their car, and drive off, perhaps to search for their daughter some more.

"Yeah, sure." Jade snorted, shutting the door. She knew exactly where Cat was. It was where Cat always was.

Sometimes Jade wondered if she knew Cat better than her own parents did.

Jade's car pulled into the dirt parking lot of an unpopular but incredibly delicious ice cream stand about twenty minutes after Cat's parents pulled out of Jade's driveway. The gang had been here plenty times before, and Jade recalled that Cat was the one who enjoyed it the most. So, whenever Cat went out with any of her friends, she would end the night with coming to the ice cream stand.

"One vanilla…" Jade began, pointing to a hand-written sign that read all of the ice cream flavors there was to offer. "And one chocolate-vanilla mix, topped off with Reese's bits, Oreo bits, and rainbow sprinkles, please."

The man behind the counter chuckled, scooping the ice cream into two waffle cones. "Where's the kid?"

"I'm sorry?" Jade asked, obviously puzzled.

"With all of that sugar, you'd think a child would've ordered that ice cream."

"O-Oh, _that _kid." Jade stuttered. "Yeah, she's…she's just waiting for me…" Jade nervously smiled as she took the ice cream, placing the money on the counter. "Thanks."

The man smiled, wiping his hands with a white napkin. "Take care of her, okay?"

Jade nodded, more to herself than anyone else.

"Cat…" Jade called, looking under benches and behind overgrown bushes. "Cat, look, I have ice cream…it has a lot of candy." Jade sighed, watching the ice cream drip and run down the side of her pale hand. Jade silently thanked God that no families were around to see her stoop under tables and benches looking for someone who wasn't even there.

Jade continued, though, counting off the names of the candies that were piled obnoxiously on top of the ice cream. "Look, Cat, it has sprinkles and Oreos and…" Jade squinted, trying to recall what she had put on the ice cream.

"Does it have Reese's?" A soft voice asked from under a table.

Jade's heart stopped as she halted instantly, looking under the table where the voice came from. A girl with red hair was crouched under the wooden table, legs pulled in and arms wrapped around them. Her cheeks were rosy, most likely from the heat, and she was wearing a white dress that was dirty from the ground she was sitting on.

"_Cat_…" Jade, whispered, nearly dropping the ice cream cone. Cat weakly smiled and said a feeble 'hi'. "Uh, here." Jade presented the ice cream to Cat. "I got this for you."

"Oh, yay!" Cat reached for the ice cream hungrily.

"Nope," Jade shook her head, pulling the ice cream towards her body. "You can't have it until you come out from under the table."

Cat hesitated at first. "Will you tell my parents that you know where I am?"

Jade grinned. "Cat, I knew where you were before I even found you."

Cat smiled and crawled out from under the table, approaching Jade with and outstretched hand. Jade gave her the ice cream, watching Cat nibble on the bits on candy on the top. "Thanks, Jade." Jade nodded, and began to lick her own ice cream.

"Why?" Jade asked, wondering why she even got ice cream in the first place, she didn't even have much of an appetite.

"Why what?" Cat asked, looking up from her ice cream for only a second.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Why did you run away from your house?"

Cat shrugged. "My parents don't like me."

"What? What do you mean they don't like you?"

"No one really pays attention to me, Jade."

"What?"

"Everyone kind of…ignores me. All of my friends pay attention to Tori, and my parents only pay attention to my brother. I…I don't mean to be selfish, but I just don't know why I should stick around if no one talks to me anyway."

Jade snorted. "I don't pay attention to Tori. I don't even like her."

Cat smiled sadly. "Sure, you don't like her. But you spend all of your time trying to ruin her life. You pay attention to her." Cat sighed. "No one…no one likes me, honestly."

Jade's heart had managed to go unnoticed in her body, to suddenly feeling like it was a twenty pound sponge, becoming heavier and heavier as Cat poured out her emotions. Jade swallowed dryly. "I…I like you, Cat."

Cat's face was painted red with an embarrassed blush. "You do?"

"Um…yeah. Yeah, I do." Jade looked down at her feet angrily, wondering why she even opened her mouth, mentally punishing herself.

"I like you too."

Jade pressed her lips to her ice cream, enjoying the cool sensation mixed with the humid weather outside. She glanced up at Cat, who smiled at her, pointing to her mouth. She finished off her cone before explaining. "You have a little bit of ice cream on your mouth." She giggled.

"Oh, shit." Jade muttered, grasping blindly for anything that could clean her mouth.

"No, I've got it." Cat walked up to Jade, sticking her thumb in her mouth. She pulled it out, placing her thumb on Jade's dark lips, but then seemed to have changed her mind as she pulled her hand back.

Cat absent-mindedly placed a tanned hand on Jade's waist as she leaned upwards towards her face. Cat pressed her lips to Jade's, enjoying the soft feeling as opposed to the rough she normally received when she kissed boys. Jade produced a strangled choking sound, eyes widening. When Cat pulled away, Jade pressed her pale fingertips to her lips, cheeks reddening. "C-Cat…" she looked at the shorter girl, whose eyes were glistening in the moonlight.

Cat leaned in again, this time grabbing Jade's wrists, and kissed her tenderly, tilting her head to get more of her. Her tongue slipped out, tasting the ice cream that was still left on Jade's lips. Jade's body finally relaxed, and she moaned lightly into Cat's lips, causing her to shudder. Cat let go of Jade's wrists and Jade wrapped her arms around Cat's small waist, pulling her body closer.

Jade pulled away and kissed Cat's neck, as Cat bucked her hips and grinded her hip bones against Jade with want and lust. Cat's hands crept up Jade's sides and she whispered, almost inaudibly to her: "I'm scared."

Jade didn't question as to why Cat was scared. Jade didn't pry and try to learn what Cat was really running from. All she did was kiss her jaw and whisper back. "I'll protect you."

**AN: I'm pretty sure this could be considered drabble. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, this is my first fanfiction so I'm a bit nervous, actually XD. Feedback would be marvelous, but no pressure.**


End file.
